


月亮也晚安

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国





	月亮也晚安

校园暗恋/极致浪漫/4k

正值十七，刚好喜欢你。

BGM.moonlight——Mich

Ⅰ  
逃避问题之外的选择就是爱我。

Ⅱ  
金泰亨总是下意识地在人海里寻找田柾国。

找到了那颗圆不溜秋的后脑勺，他才会放心地移开目光。  
在田柾国回过头之前。

暗恋是不是都这样？

怕喜欢的人太优秀，被陌生人围着就会很烦躁。  
他一消失在视线范围之内，就有点无能为力的挫败感。

尽管每晚睡前都会鼓励自己一番，明天一定要朝他迈进一步，嗯！

但到了真正需要付诸行动的时候，金泰亨又会默默退开来，站在一边看着田柾国在自己的舞台上发光。

其实他自己本身条件也不差，也有女孩子跟在后面脸红。

只是，金泰亨趴在桌上，看着斜对角，田柾国低头写字的背影。  
就是因为太喜欢太喜欢了，才会怕这份喜欢得不到回应吧。

所以……还是明天再朝他靠进一点点吧！

Ⅲ  
因为联谊会而加了金泰亨的微信，已有大半个月过去了。

田柾国第76次躺在床上刷金泰亨的朋友圈。

“今天带碳去剪毛啦～（配图）”  
这是生活篇，家里养了只博美小狗。

“草莓世界第一好吃！！！”  
这是爱好篇，嗯，记下了。

“唔……成绩下降了一点，还是要继续加油哇！”  
这是烦恼篇……田柾国摸着下巴想，看来下次得多错几道题，让他成为年级第一了。

反正下次还会拿回来，也不在乎这一次。

“怎么……怎么这么可爱啊……”  
他双手捂住脸笑，满脑子都是金泰亨说这些话时候的表情。

心砰砰地跳。

全世界有这么多人，他还是喜欢金泰亨。

Ⅳ  
“泰亨，去打篮球吗？”

“不去。”金泰亨头也不抬，埋头解数学最后一道大题。

“田柾国也在……”

“来了来了！”

没等好友反应过来，金泰亨就拉着他的胳膊，等不及似的跑出去了。

田柾国在哪他就在哪，哪儿会管自己刚在做什么事。

“金泰亨你重色轻友哦～”好友在他身边调侃，转头看着金泰亨洋溢笑容的侧脸。

金泰亨笑笑，视线不离在篮球场上灌篮的田柾国，坐在栏杆上小幅度晃腿：“对啊，我就是喜欢他，你打我啊。”

“这我可不敢。”好友觉得有点无聊了，“我去打篮球了，你在这坐着。”

“好哦。”金泰亨挥挥手，继续开心地晃腿。

五六点的阳光并不强烈，还有一阵阵的风吹过来。  
田柾国好像不会累，打了半个小时也没下场。

其实他早就在金泰亨一出现的时候，就注意到他了。

Ⅴ  
目光好强烈啊……是在看我吗？还是在看其他人？

田柾国大跨步上篮时还在分心想这个，狠狠扣下去后，余光瞥见金泰亨高兴得差点从栏杆上摔下。

他大气不敢出，趁中场休息的机会走到一边拿水喝。顺便——哦不，应该是光明正大地看金泰亨。

没摔着，还好。就是朝他笑起来的时候有点傻，好像还在说话。

大概是什么“你好厉害呀”什么的吧。

田柾国嘴角微微扬起，转身走回场内和队友商量，“我先走了，你们继续打。”

队友回了一个OK的手势，叫上了坐在旁边好一会儿的替补。

现在走过去和他说话，不会嫌弃我的一身臭汗吧。

田柾国捏着水瓶忐忑地想，还是提起包向金泰亨一步步走过去了。

Ⅵ  
如果你问金泰亨夏天是什么。

“是一勺雪觅，一瓶汽水，一个切实际的美梦，和十七岁最喜欢的那个人。”

正值十七，刚好喜欢你。

当他的少年走过来的时候，他几乎忘记了呼吸。  
——你看，他还是这么怂。

但是那又怎样呢？

他喜欢的人，会主动向他走过来。

“刚才那个扣篮，帅吗？”田柾国笑着问。扑面而来的少年感。

金泰亨乖巧点头，动作软，表情也软。  
或许，嘴唇会更软。

想到这里，田柾国下意识舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

动作被金泰亨敏感地捕捉到，他也跟着舔了一下。

两个人的嘴唇都水津津的，覆盖上一层透明唾液。

“所以……泰亨哥是为了看我，才来的吗？”

他问出了自己最想知道的问题，揣揣不安地扣着剪短的手指甲，静待金泰亨的回答。

Ⅶ  
是呀。

当然是为了来看你才过来的呀，不然还有谁能让我放下手中的题目，去做别的事情。

金泰亨在心里斟酌了半天，说出口的话却离真相拐了一个大弯。

“没有啊，就，就是我朋友喊我来打篮球，我就来了嘛。”

田柾国若有所思地点点头，心想他说谎结巴的习惯还是没改过来。

“那你怎么下来了还不去打？”他歪着头，故意这样问金泰亨。

果然，他脸红了。低着头咬紧下唇，显然是找不到借口敷衍过去。

田柾国倒也没想逼他承认什么，便“非常好心”地开口道：  
“时间不早了，我送你回家吧。”

金泰亨先是为田柾国转移话题而庆幸，又为他说的话吃惊。

“啊？”

“不行吗，泰亨哥？”

田柾国一副委屈得不得了的样子，眨巴着一双狗狗眼看着他。

“好好好！行行行！”

金泰亨糊里糊涂就答应了，殊不知早已被捕获。

Ⅷ  
田柾国出事了。

确切一点，他没受什么伤，倒是和他打架的那个人脖子轻度扭伤，家长在办公室大吵大闹，非要学校给个说法。

这事儿闹的沸沸扬扬。  
全校男女都在讨论田柾国。

有为他辩解的，说他身为学生会长，这种事不可能是他一手造就。

也有借此宣泄的，到处造谣生事，极度希望把自己口中的话变成事实。

金泰亨属于前者。

他坚信田柾国不会随随便便出手打人，原因是因为那卑微到不敢说出口的喜欢。

而且，他不仅知道，还好巧不巧地撞见了田柾国不为人知的一面。

天空好像都因为这件事变得郁郁寡欢了，垂着嘴角下起了倾盆大雨。  
时间过了晚自习，但田柾国却因为这件事迟迟未从教务处回来。

金泰亨边收拾书包边担心他，准备待会儿去四楼看看。

理由就说关心同学好了。  
不然还有什么正当理由啊。

Ⅸ  
“妈……！我就说了金泰亨几句，他就冲上来打我！”

“就是！老师，您看看这还讲不讲理了？我儿子在背后议论别人，是伤天害理了还是杀人犯法了？您看看这个优秀学生会长，我儿子一没打金泰亨，二没揍金泰亨，他倒好！把我儿子的脖子都……！”

女人尖细到刺耳的声音戛然而止。  
随之传来一声有力隐忍的：“闭嘴！”

金泰亨刚爬到四楼，走近教务处听到的第一句话，就是这两个冷冰冰的字眼。

他有些害怕地缩了缩身子，探出一只眼睛偷窥着屋内情况。

正副校长站在中间，左边是田柾国和他们班班主任，右边是那个男生和两个家长。

但问题是田柾国他父母呢？  
儿子在学校出了这么大的事情，难道都不回来看看吗？

金泰亨看着田柾国冷峻的侧脸，突然觉得像他这样独立的人，好像什么事情都可以自己一个人解决的人，也不需要家人的帮助。

但那是不可能的啊。  
因为田柾国说完这句话后，咬着牙哭了出来。

把旁边的大人都吓了一跳。校长甚至就这样眼睁睁看着这个三好学生掉了一分钟的眼泪。

可是一点声音都没有。  
田柾国哭得隐晦不安，黑暗笼罩了他。

金泰亨忍不住皱眉，微长的手指甲把白墙挠出一道痕迹。  
他想跑过去给田柾国擦眼泪，告诉他这几天虽然很难熬，但我一直没改变我心中的想法。

你不要难过，不要哭，好不好啊我的柾国？

看到你哭，金泰亨泪眼朦胧地想，我也要跟着难过了……

下一秒，忍着声音哭泣的田柾国，对上了屋外金泰亨的双眼。

表情是惊愕的，愤怒的，无措的。

Ⅹ  
“你可能永远都不会懂那种，那种被陌生人污蔑，自己却无能为力的感觉。”

“打你是因为你做错了事，但我田柾国，永远不会为了打你而向你道歉。”

听到这些的家长，老师，校长无一不在想，眼前的好学生，究竟是遇到了怎样的变故。

田柾国被班主任带出去了。那个男生的家长也似乎知道了自家儿子的错，留在教务处听训。

“柾国啊，你小时候是不是也被这样对待过？”  
不愧是教龄二十年的老教师，一眼看穿了人情世故。

田柾国没否认，擦干净下巴上的泪痕后应了。

“能和我说说吗？当然，你不愿意说也没有关系。”老师把手放在他肩上，以示安慰。

田柾国叹了口气，抬手捂住眉心。  
他在想要如何把小时候的故事变得不那么伤人，省略掉过多血腥情节，转述给班主任听。

时间滴滴答答过去。

就在班主任心想，他也许不会告诉我。田柾国开口了。

“初一那年，我人生地不熟地转了学，遇见了新的老师同学。他们对我很好，很热情。我以为事情会一直这么过下去。”

“第一次期中考后，老师召开家长会。我父母在国外工作，抽不出时间。只能我一个人去听家长会。”

“也就是在第二天吧，班里的同学都知道了。他们当着我的面议论我，说我是不是没爸没妈。我也同意这种观点。毕竟这么多年来，父母从未给我一点点关怀和照顾。”

“不就是没爸没妈么？”田柾国轻笑了一下，看到班主任眼里的泪水，他决心把故事编的再美好些。

“风平浪静地过了一年。我的学习成绩一路飙升，稳居年纪第一，各科满分。就连初三的学长学姐们都知道了我。”

“然后…就要变天了。”他说着说着，突然转头看向窗外——雨停了，只有乌云还在空中巡逻似的游荡。

班主任已经明了他说出“变天了”是什么意思，不想逼他再揭开一次伤疤，拍拍田柾国的肩膀说：  
“柾国，不用再说了。你先回家吧，老师会处理好这件事的。”

田柾国点头，背起书包走出了教室。

走廊里黑着灯，田柾国视力好，仔细点便能看得清脚下的台阶。

远远的，传来一阵细碎的抽泣声。

田柾国疑惑地挑起眉头，站在原地辨认哭声是从哪来的，义无反顾地朝那个方向走过去。

宽宽的台阶上坐了个人，他整个人埋在手臂里，蜷缩着哭。

声音很熟悉。

田柾国走过去询问：“你好……？！”

是金泰亨。刚才在教务处外面看到的他，居然还没回家。

没等田柾国从这个冲击里反应过来，金泰亨又站起来给了他一个拥抱。

冲击更大了。

田柾国呆愣着不知如何是好，手臂僵硬地环住他柔软的腰，感觉到自己的肩上濡湿一片。

是因为刚才看到自己哭了，他才哭的吗？

金泰亨不打算解释这些，他在拥抱完田柾国之后，冲动地捧起他的脸吻下去。

不计较后果，想和他永远永远纠缠在一起地吻着，咬破了嘴唇，让血腥味在口腔中弥漫开。

金泰亨站的台阶比田柾国高两格，由于田柾国比他高一个头，两个人站在一起一样高。  
接吻的画面很美好。

田柾国反攻为主，把人搂过来深入骨髓地索取。  
救救我吧金泰亨，只有你能，只有你了。

那些过去啊，不堪啊，伤害啊，我早就放下啦。

因为你是粉色的，有阳光味道的，比月亮更美的存在。

一吻毕，金泰亨藏着氤氲的朦胧双眼看过来，田柾国微笑着揉他的头发。

“我喜欢你，金泰亨。”田柾国说。

金泰亨屏住了呼吸，几片红晕跑上脸颊。

“阴天，雨天，台风天。”  
“生活很艰难，很苦涩。”  
“但和你在一起的每一天，都是甜的。”

“所以，请和我在一起吧。”

他看着田柾国笑，嘟着嘴亲了一口他的唇下小痣。

“那我就勉强答应啦，”金泰亨说，“要记住，你从来都不是一个人。”

“痛就说，想哭就哭吧，我会珍惜在我面前哭泣的小朋友的。”

“好，小朋友。”田柾国宠溺地笑弯了眼，上前一步拥他入怀。

要变天了哦，我的男朋友。  
记得打好伞，接我回家。

/  
Heart skips every time i look at you now  
每次看着你 我的心怦怦直跳  
You're so cute my mind just says wow  
你太可爱了 我的心都在叫好


End file.
